Cadena de comando
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: La cadena de comando es algo que esta presente en todas y cada una de las naves de la Flota Estelar. Sin embargo en la Enterprise, parece haber ciertos saltos de esta por parte de un comandante y bastante testarudo vulcano. El capitán Kirk, ha soportado estos desacatos, sin embargo todo tiene un límite y él ha alcanzado el suyo. Colección Fantasías juegos y otras perversiones.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer realidad las perversiones de mi mente._

**Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk), contenido sexual altamente explicito, además de dominación (en la cual en esta ocasión Kirk es el dominante). Esto no es un lemmon fluffy, así que si buscas flores y caricias tiernas, busca en otro lado. Sobre aviso no hay engaño, disfruten.**

* * *

_**Cadena de comando**_.

_De la colección "fantasías, juegos y otras perversiones"_

El olor a incienso llenaba la habitación, combinándose perfectamente con el perfume de las velas cuya parafina se gastaba poco a poco para alimentar el fuego, fuente de la única luz del lugar. Las velas y el incienso estaban ordenadas en una perfecta circunferencia. En medio de esta, una oscura figura se alzaba. La tranquila forma de un vulcano meditando. Su respiración era suave y calmada, su postura, tan perfecta como siempre. Sus normalmente estoicas facciones estaban suavizadas, acentuando su atractivo.

Se encontraba en la fase más profunda de su meditación diaria. Su mente repasaba los acontecimientos del día, analizando y depurando los sentimientos, su causa, el manejo de estos y su desenlace. Todo lógicamente, desde luego. Inhalar y exhalar, las pulsaciones de su corazón eran fuertes, aunque su frecuencia había disminuido. La tranquilidad y la oscuridad parcial lo envolvían como un suave manto.

―Comandante ―llamó una voz súbitamente, rompiendo con todo aquello.

Spock abrió los ojos, sin mover ni un solo musculo demás. Frente a él estaba en su dorado uniforme su capitán.

―De pie, comandante ―ordenó

El vulcano levantó una ceja, pero obedeció.

―¿Se necesita mi presencia en alguna parte, capitán? ―preguntó el vulcano.

―Usted se encuentra exactamente donde debe de estar, comandante ―respondió Kirk ―Al parecer a veces olvida eso.

―Me temo que no lo comprendo capitán ―Spock puso sus manos detrás de la espalda.

―¿Debo recordárselo? ―preguntó el capitán

―Por favor, clarifique ―pidió seriamente, aunque amable, el vulcano.

―¡Cómo se atreve a contradecir mis órdenes, comandante! ―Kirk alzó la voz ―Para un ser que respeta, casi idolatra, las regulaciones, usted parece olvidar con bastante frecuencia la cadena de mando.

―¿Perdón?

―Sabe bien de lo que estoy hablando ―los ojos del rubio brillaban por la ira ―Le ordené explícitamente permanecer en la Enterprise durante el curso de esta misión. Usted deliberadamente ignoró dicho comando y se transportó a la superficie del planeta.

Kirk apretó los puños. La calma de su primer oficial lo enervaba más de lo que podría haber previsto. Siempre que decidía ignorar alguna regulación, no importaba cuales fuesen los beneficios para la tripulación, le daba catedra sobre la importancia del cumplimiento de estas. Sin embargo cuando se trataba de sus órdenes parecía que el vulcano olvidaba todo y se limitaba a hacer lo que le pareciese. Claro que algunas veces el resultado era favorable, sin embargo Kirk había llegado a su límite, por una vez, quería ver a su oficial cumplir al pie de la letra todos y cada uno de sus comandos.

―Fue única y exclusivamente por su seguridad, como primer oficial es mi deber…

―¡Yo soy el capitán aquí, señor Spock!, no usted ―interrumpió el rubio ―La decisión final es mía. Respeto y valoro sus opiniones pero no toleraré que esto se repita.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue total. Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales ambos se miraron a los ojos. El vulcano, habiendo interrumpido su meditación aún la tranquilidad de esta se encontraba dominando su ser. En cambio, los ojos de Kirk eran intensos, oscurecidos por la falta de luz, acentuándose por el ceño fruncido de su rostro.

―No se repetirá, capitán ―aseguró Spock después de un tiempo, rompiendo el silencio―¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

―Sí, si la hay ―Kirk se alzó, acentuando su musculosa figura, haciendo parecer más alto, más amenazante, la autoridad brotaba de su cuerpo ―De rodillas frente a mí, comandante.

Spock levantó una ceja en respuesta. No se esperaba esa clase de comando.

―¿A caso no escuchó? Acaba de asegurarme que no volvería a cuestionar mis órdenes. De rodillas, señor Spock.

El vulcano lo miró con intriga, pero después de unos segundos, lo hizo. Se arrodilló frente a Kirk, con los brazos en la espalda, nunca despegó su mirada de la azul zafiro. Los ojos de James brillaron con satisfacción y otra emoción, una que el vulcano no quiso ponerle nombre, pero que la había visto varias veces en el rostro del humano. Pasión.

Las manos de Kirk se posaron en su entrepierna. Con lentitud desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó el cierre. Metió su mano derecha bajo sus boxers y sacó su miembro aún dormido.

―Quiero que me haga una felación hasta que esté erecto ―ordenó.

El vulcano levantó ambas cejas, mirándolo desde abajo con profundos ojos chocolate.

―Es una orden, señor Spock ―dijo duramente Kirk

Las pupilas del pelinegro se dilataron, siendo la única prueba física de las poderosas emociones que desataron las últimas palabras de Kirk. La expresión de su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable, mientras tomaba el delicado y flácido miembro entre sus dedos, para acariciarlo con suavidad.

El rostro de James perdió su dura expresión, sonrió complacido, casi burlón y cerró los ojos disfrutando de las atenciones que le proporcionaba su primer oficial. Podía sentir como poco a poco la sangre comenzaba a llenar su masculinidad.

―Bien hecho ―felicitó el rubio

Lentamente, Spock lamió toda la extensión, deteniéndose en el glande. Circuló la delicada piel de la cabeza antes de tomarla en su boca. Siguió acariciando con su lengua mientras succionaba ligeramente. Poco a poco comenzó a introducir la ya semierección de su capitán en la boca. Una mano sostenía el miembro para facilitar la felación, la otra rápidamente se dirigió a los testículos del rubio y los acunó con gentileza. A la vez que su lengua trabajaba en la punta y un poco de la extensión. El vulcano comenzó a acariciar los testículos en su mano, los estrujó con sutileza, delineo su contorno, sintiendo su textura, sopesándolos. Podía sentir el miembro humano creciendo, endureciéndose en su boca.

James dirigió una mano al cabello negro de Spock, indicándole que lo tomara más profundamente. El vulcano obedeció a la orden silenciosa. Relajó su garganta para evitar el reflejo de las arcadas. Pronto se encontraba con toda la extensión dentro de su boca. El vaivén no se hizo esperar.

―Alto ―dijo Kirk después de unos minutos ―Es suficiente.

Spock detuvo su faena inmediatamente y se puso de pie. Lo miró a los ojos. Las miradas chocolate y zafiro se encontraron. Kirk pudo percibir el desafío en el aire. El vulcano había cumplido sus órdenes sin inmutarse. _Hasta ahora_, pensó. James quería romper su estoica faceta, quería verlo vulnerable, completamente a su merced.

―Desnúdese ―le indicó.

El desafío podía sentirse en el aire, pero así como Kirk quería presionarlo, Spock no daría su brazo a torcer. Con calma, obedeció. La única luz seguía siendo la de las velas de meditación. Su elegante y pálido cuerpo era iluminado levemente. Los fotones de luz acariciaban la piel desnuda del vulcano al rebotar contra él, para ser captadas por los ojos azules del rubio capitán. Sus pupilas se dilataron con hambre y pasión. Recorrió con la mirada la sensual figura del pelinegro, disfrutando de cada porción de aterciopelado alabastro.

―Lo quiero en cuatro señor Spock ―ordenó el rubio ―Sobre la cama, de espaldas a mí.

El vulcano demoró un poco, pero lo hizo. Kirk reprimió una sonrisa, por un segundo creyó que había llegado a su límite, pero su obediencia no era más que un indicio de su rebeldía. Aunque no se preocupó, todavía tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia la cama. Delineó el contorno del cuerpo extraterrestre con una mano, provocándole una sensación de escalofrío al vulcano, sensación que gracias a su entrenamiento pudo reprimir antes de que una respuesta física se hiciese presente. Sin embargo tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para enfocarse. De no haber sido así, hubiese visto las esposas que Kirk sostenía, las cuales utilizó para sujetar al vulcano a la cama.

―No se mueva ―advirtió el capitán cuando observó la intención del vulcano de liberarse antes de que terminara de cerrar las esposas.

―¿Cómo consiguió este anticuado artefacto de seguridad? ―preguntó el vulcano

―De nuestra última misión ―respondió el rubio calmadamente―me las pusieron cuando capturaron la partida de aterrizaje. Pensé que podrían resultar útiles.

―Usted planeó esto ―afirmó Spock

James sonrío.

―No exactamente ―contestó risueño ―Aunque debo admitir que la idea de tenerlo así había rondando mi cabeza por varios meses.

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, para hablarle directamente al oído.

―Ha sido un oficial bastante problemático, comandante ―susurró en un tono bajo ―Su desacato a mi autoridad no puede salir impune, usted comprenderá, al fin y al cabo los vulcanos adoran las regulaciones, ¿no es así?

―Mis acciones fueron guiadas por la lógica ―se defendió

―Aun así, soy su superior, usted debe respetar mi autoridad.

―Lo hago, capitán.

―Pues no lo parece ―dijo duramente ―será sancionado por su comportamiento.

El silencio se instauró en la habitación, únicamente roto por los pequeños sonidos que producía James al quitarse su propio uniforme. Sonriendo lobunamente se subió a la cama y bajó las caderas de Spock, hasta que sus glúteos estuvieron recargado en sus talones, haciendo que sus brazos se estiraran. La postura hizo que Kirk se relamiera los labios. Se veía sumamente delicioso, parecía una señal de servidumbre, casi. El pensamiento de que nadie, jamás, vería al pelinegro en un estado tan vulnerable le hizo sonreír con satisfacción. Él era el único al que le estaba permitido ese placer, el terco, obstinado, duro y estoico vulcano nunca se postraría así ante nadie, nadie, solo Kirk, su capitán, tenía ese privilegio. Aunque eso Spock no lo aceptaría. Pero ambos sabían la verdad.

Se inclinó para acariciar el miembro del vulcano, sintiéndolo endurecerse, al tiempo que comenzaba a repartir besos ligeros sobre su columna, disfrutando el hecho de tenerlo así, a su completa merced. Fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a las suaves nalgas de Spock. Quitó la mano de su erección y utilizó ambas para tocar las mejillas. Le encantaban. La parte trasera de su primer oficial era algo que le fascinaba. Pasaba sus largas horas en las que no tenía trabajo en el puente admirando esas redondeces por sobre el uniforme. Las separó con firmeza, rebelando el anillo de músculos que era la entrada del vulcano. Depositó un beso sobre este, antes de sacar su lengua y circular su contorno. Comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, sin meter la lengua dentro de la estrecha cavidad. Únicamente provocando. Succionó suavemente y sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar la brusca inhalación del pelinegro.

Fue entonces cuando se separó de él. Se bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la mesilla de noche al lado de esta, abrió el cajón y saco algunos objetos, entre estos, un tarro de lubricante. Lo tomó y dejó el resto de las cosas encima del buró. Se subió de nuevo a la cama mientras lo abría. Embadurnó sus dedos índice y medio antes de introducir uno de ellos en el ano del vulcano. Spock cerró sus ojos ante el placer que ese simple movimiento le produjo, sin embargo luchó por mantener el control de sus acciones ante las poderosas sensaciones que le producía su capitán, aunque no lográndolo del todo. Pequeños temblores le recorrían cada vez que su capitán rozaba su próstata. Pronto, agregó un segundo dedo, añadiendo un movimiento de tijera a la ecuación. El estrecho canal fue dilatándose poco a poco, al tiempo que el control del vulcano era destruido con la misma lentitud.

Kirk se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando de cada reacción desatada. Nadie que no fuera él se daría cuenta. Pero el rubio conocía demasiado bien al vulcano como para darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos no eran en vano. El sutil vaivén de la cadera del comandante, que casi podría pasar desapercibida, le delataba. El pelinegro estaba luchando en contra de sus emociones, pero Kirk sabía lo que hacía, sabia donde tocar, donde lamer, donde provocar. Pronto, las paredes del vulcano comenzaron a contraerse rítmicamente y justo cuando supo que su liberación estaba cerca, paró.

―Usted no ha sido un buen chico, señor Spock ―dijo burlonamente con voz ronca y gutural por la excitación acumulada―No se merece el llegar al orgasmo. Ese será su castigo, lo llevaré al borde una y otra vez, sin darle la liberación que tanto necesita. _Lo haré llorar_, comandante.

Kirk se estiró para tomar uno de los objetos del buró sin bajarse de la cama. Procedió a colocarlo en la la erección verdosa del vulcano, con eficiencia y rapidez. Spock reconoció lo que era en el momento en el que sintió la mano de James en la base de su pene y su brillante mente, aún entre las brumas de la extinción, pudo deducir perfectamente los planes de su capitán. Eso fue lo necesario para quebrar lo que quedaba de su control.

―Capitán ―susurró ―no, por favor.

―Ah, ah, ah ―canturreó Kirk en forma de negación ―sabe que lo merece, comandante, no lo haga tan difícil.

Spock apretó los puños, intentando recuperar su postura. No dijo nada más.

―Así me gusta ―James sonrió con aprobación

Tomó las caderas del pelinegro para voltearlo. El vulcano apoyó los movimientos del capitán, para acostarse boca arriba en la cama, torciendo la cadena de las esposas para lograrlo. Kirk admiró la verde erección de su primer oficial en cuanto estuvo a la vista, el doble anillo de la cabeza se veía del exacto color del anillo para pene que se encontraba en la base de esta. Rozó las puntas de sus dedos desde la base hasta la punta del glande. Se veía terriblemente hinchada, húmeda del líquido preseminal que se había derramado, llorosa. Una vez ahí, recogió un poco de aquel líquido antes de cerrar su mano alrededor del miembro y comenzar a masajear.

James se tomó un momento para admirar el rostro del vulcano. Su cabello se encontraba perfecto como siempre, pero su rostro estaba decorado con un hermoso verde en las mejillas y la frente. Los pozos achocolatados estaban cerrados mientras su sensual boca se encontraba entreabierta. Kirk no pudo resistirse. Se inclinó y tomo esos carnosos labios entre los suyos. El beso fue lento, intenso, ambos se besaban con fuerza y pasión. James queriendo doblegarlo y Spock no cediendo, indicándole silenciosamente que aún no lo tenía a su completa merced. El rubio sonrió y mordió el labio inferior duramente, sin embargo su legua salió al encuentro y acaricio con gentileza la piel lastimada por sus dientes.

Dejó el duro miembro del vulcano y sin romper su beso, tomó de la superficie de la mesilla de noche los últimos dos objetos. Uno de ellos era una suave venda de satín, con la cual, finalmente separándose de los labios ajenos, le vendó los ojos. El otro objeto yacía al lado de la cabeza del vulcano. Un control remoto.

Procedió a tomar más lubricante y a llenar su propio miembro con él, se cuidó de dejarlo completamente embadurnado antes abrir las piernas de Spock y presionar la punta contra su ano.

El vulcano jadeó.

―Le recomiendo que se relaje, comandante ―dijo Kirk divertido ―de lo contrario le dolerá.

Spock respiró lentamente y obligo a su cuerpo a relajarse.

―Muy bien ―aprobó el rubio

Introdujo lentamente su miembro, dejando que el cuerpo del vulcano lo aceptase. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo completamente adentro, dio un par de embestidas tranquilas y finalmente estableció un ritmo fuerte y rápido. Spock gimió por primera vez en la noche. James sonrió, decidido no solo a arrancar más de esos sonidos, sino a hacerlo _llorar_. Kirk gruñó ante el pensamiento, torturar al vulcano, excitarlo tanto y proporcionarle placer a tal grado que su cuerpo no toleraría el no liberarse, lograr que llegase al clímax así, a pesar del anillo que trataría a toda costa parar su orgasmo, haciendo que eyaculara tan, pero tan lentamente que su semen solo pasaría gota a gota a través de su miembro. _Lo haría llorar_.

Tomó el control remoto con su mano. Dicho artefacto pertenecía al anillo que yacía en la base del pene erecto de su primer oficial. Lo encendió. La súbita vibración arrancó un profundo gruñido de Spock. El anillo no solo estimulaba su miembro, sino que también sus sensibles testículos. El control de su cuerpo se le escapó de las manos, tiró de las esposas mientras se retorcía por el placer. Kirk tomó con la mano libre una de las piernas del vulcano para cambiar el ángulo y que la punta de su erección presionara con cada envestida la próstata de su comandante.

Era demasiado. Spock comenzó a ronronear. Kirk sintió las paredes vulcanas comenzar a contraerse nuevamente y tal como lo hizo la vez pasada, paró en ese instante toda estimulación.

―No ―pidió Spock en voz baja, increíblemente aún sonaba neutra, para otros oídos, claro, pero James lo conocía demasiado bien como para reconocer el tinte de desesperación en esta―Por favor, capitán.

Kirk supo que había ganado. Sonrió.

―¿Qué es lo que quiere, comandante?

―Permítame llegar al orgasmo ―respondió

James se quedó en silencio. Como si estuviese pensando las palabras de su primer oficial, como si fuese la sugerencia de una importante decisión en una misión.

―Me parece que su petición es aceptable ―respondió James en un fingido tono formal

Reanudó sus embestidas y encendió nuevamente el anillo. Spock hizo un sonido entre ronroneo y gemido, el cual Kirk encontró increíblemente erótico.

―¡Capitán! ―rugió Spock ―¡El anillo, por favor!

―Dije que le dejaría llegar al orgasmo, comandante ―respondió Kirk ―No establecí los términos de esto, usted llegará con el anillo puesto. Le dije que _lloraría_ para mí esta noche.

Spock apretó los labios fuertemente. Su próstata era estimulada con cada estocada. El sonido de las pieles al chocar y el olor a sexo inundaba por completo la habitación, enmascarando el incienso y la fragancia de las velas que antes reinaban en esos cuarteles. Kirk sentía el interior de Spock sumamente caliente, sus músculos le apretaban intensamente. El vulcano no era el único que estaba al borde. James supo que tendría que hacer algo si quería que su primer oficial alcanzara el clímax antes que él, así que usó una de sus manos para masturbarlo.

El vulcano se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, podía sentir el placer en cada poro de su cuerpo. La sensación de estar siendo atendido de tantas formas diferentes le provocaba un deleite inexplicable. Sentía sus testículos tensos, llenos de semen y listos para eyacular en cualquier momento. Sin embargo el anillo se lo impedía, su gozo se seguía construyendo sin llegar a desbordarse. Era una deliciosa tortura, era desesperante. Spock soltó un gemido lastimero y James supo que la ligera barrera entre el placer y el dolor comenzaba a difuminarse.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

El vulcano gruñó. James miró el pene del vulcano con sumo deleite. En la punta de la verdosa y dura extensión comenzaba a salir la blanca simiente en forma de gotas perladas que resbalaban con lentitud. Era hermoso. Una tras otra recorrieron el miembro mientras su dueño gruñía y gemía con locura. Fue todo lo que necesitó Kirk para irse también. Inundó la cavidad vulcana con su propia eyaculación. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y cortar la visión que perseguiría sus sueños húmedos hasta el fin de sus días.

Era demasiado.

James se dejó caer de lado una vez que sus espasmos cesaron y se arrastró lastimosamente a un lado de un igualmente agotado Spock. Ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo, Kirk utilizó energía que no tenía para abrir las argollas de las esposas y quitarle la venda al vulcano de los ojos. Una vez libres, los brazos vulcanos se cerraron alrededor del rubio. Jim se acurrucó al lado del cálido cuerpo de su amante. Sus agitadas respiraciones parecían estar sincronizadas y durante unos segundos se dejaron envolver por la tranquilidad y la satisfacción post―orgásmica.

―¿Estas bien? ―preguntó finalmente Kirk, abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con la cálida mirada de Spock

―Fue una experiencia particularmente intensa ―respondió el vulcano mirándolo con cariño ―Pero sumamente satisfactoria.

―El juego de poder te excita, no es así ―dijo Kirk sonriendo burlón, a lo cual su amado solo levantó una de sus hermosas cejas puntiagudas ―Aunque no estoy seguro de que prefieres, si dominar o ser dominado.

El rubio soltó una carcajada. Los ojos del vulcano se iluminaron con ternura al observar a su pareja de esa manera, aunque la duda de Jim fue directamente a su cerebro. Realmente, ni el mismo sabría que responder a eso.

―¡Oh por Dios! ―exclamó el rubio abriendo sus ojos aterrorizado― ¡No te he quitado esa cosa!

Con una mano quitó gentilmente el anillo del pene, ahora relajado, de su vulcano.

―Al menos lo apagué ―comentó divertido antes de besar los labios de Spock.

Se besaron dulce y castamente durante unos momentos. No tenían energía para nada más.

―¿De verdad no fue demasiado? ―preguntó Kirk separándose

Spock acarició su mejilla suavemente antes de responder. Su mirada era profunda e hipnotízate.

―No ―dijo ―Aunque fue bastante inesperada, fuiste muy creativo esta vez, Jim. El conocimiento que posees sobre mi cuerpo es sorprendente, conoces mis límites de manera formidable, así como yo el tuyo, nunca me darías nada que no pudiese tomar.

Jim sonrió, sintiendo una calidez comenzar a llenar su pecho.

―Gracias ―dijo simplemente.

Spock lo miró sin comprender.

―Gracias por confiar en mí de esa manera

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, esta vez el beso se prolongó más.

―Tengo que decirte algo ―nuevamente Kirk fue el primero en hablar al romperse el beso.

―Adelante ―contestó el vulcano

―Realmente me molestó que bajases a la superficie del planeta ―dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño

Spock asintió lentamente. Esa pequeña parte de su fantasía había sido tomada de la realidad, más temprano, ese mismo día, una pequeña parte de la tripulación, incluyendo al capitán, habían ido a la superficie del planeta Delta XI. Ese planeta se encontraba en una zona prácticamente inexplorada del cuadrante Gamma, donde el espacio solía tener fluctuaciones grandes de energía, la única nave que había pasado por esa región había sido destruida precisamente por aquella inestabilidad, y parte de ella, el puente específicamente, había caído en aquel planeta. Su misión era encontrar los registros de dicha nave. Sin embargo, una civilización se encontraba ahí resultando ser hostil. Descubrieron a la partida de tierra y los capturaron.

―Te ordené explícitamente que no bajaras ―continuó el rubio ―pasase lo que pasase. El estado de la nave no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones como para que ambos estuviésemos ausentes.

―El señor Scott había controlado las fallas en los sistemas y el espacio se encontraba estable ―explicó Spock ―Según mis cálculos teníamos 15. 89 horas antes de que se presentara otra anomalía energética. Baje porque necesitabas ayuda, Jim.

―Lo sé ―respondió el rubio ―Es solo, que… no pude evitar sentirlo. A veces de verdad tengo la sensación de que no respetas mi comando, que… harías lo que sea para salvarme.

―Eres un capitán excelente ―replicó Spock ―No solo eres mi t'hy'la. Te respeto James, como amante, persona y superior. Admiro tu tenacidad, valor e ingenio. Nunca podría servir nuevamente a las órdenes de otro capitán. Las veces que he desobedecido una orden directa han sido porque el bien de la tripulación lo ameritaba, incluyéndote. No comprometería la seguridad de la nave, James, así como tú no lo harías tampoco.

La verdad en las palabras de Spock resonó en la cabeza de Kirk. Nunca lo había pensado, nunca se había detenido a pensar realmente en ello. Podrían romper todas las regulaciones, desobedecer órdenes directas, lo que fuera por salvar al otro, pero nunca comprometerían la seguridad de nadie más, excepto la propia. Sabían los riesgos de su vocación, pero la amaban demasiado como para dejarla. Sin embargo, el conocimiento de que en cualquier momento podrían perder al otro hacia que su amor fuese aún más intenso, les daba fuerza, coraje para continuar y para hacer cada uno de sus momentos juntos digno de ser recordado.

―Te amo ―dijo Kirk ―Te amo

―Te amo t´hy´la ―respondió Spock.

Con las emociones desbordadas se besaron otra vez. Sin embargo ese beso fue fiero y pasional. El miedo de perderse y la felicidad de estar juntos eran transmitidos desde un polo a otro. Poco a poco fueron bajando la intensidad hasta quedar quietos. Jim tomó la mano de Spock y unió sus dedos índice y medio en un beso vulcano.

―Si no estuviese tan cansado te haría el amor hasta que perdiéramos el conocimiento.

Las comisuras de los labios de Spock se elevaron casi imperceptiblemente. Una sutil sonrisa que Jim había declarado como expresamente suya, ya que él era el único que lograba sacarla.

―Estoy seguro que podrás cumplir tu cometido una vez que hayamos completado un periodo de sueño ―dijo el vulcano.

Jim se rio.

―No lo dudes, querido ―dijo alegre ―¿sabes qué día es mañana? Y no me digas la fecha estelar, por favor.

―Nuestro día libre ―contesto simplemente Spock

―Así es ―dijo James cerrando los ojos dejándose consumir por el cansancio ―Y eso significa follar como conejos todo el día.

Spock comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Jim de modo arrullador. El rubio bostezo.

―Tal vez podríamos cumplir otra fantasía ―dijo en medio del bostezo.

―Tal vez ―concedió Spock ―Te recuerdo que es mi turno, Jim.

―Lo sé ―murmuró

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Los cuales Spock pensó que el humano ya se había quedado dormido, sin embargo una última pregunta con voz pastosa interrumpió la calma.

―Oye Spock. ¿Crees que Scotty pueda replicarnos un par de guantes con forma de garra de Sehlat?

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Es el segundo shot de mi colección "Fantasías, juegos y otras perversiones". También es mi fanfic de aniversario. Así es queridas personas que me leen, hoy oficialmente cumplo un año como fanfiker Spirk… o bueno más bien ayer, planeaba subir esto más temprano, pero no lo logré, así que siendo las tres de la mañana, declaro oficialmente mi primer año en este maravilloso fandom.**

**En fin, es mi fic de aniversario y quiero agradecer a todos a los que he han leído mis fanfics durante este año, a quienes me pusieron en favoritos y quienes comentaron con sus maravillosos reviews, que me sacan una sonrisa cada que recibo uno. Sin ustedes no sería quien soy, aun me falta mucho por progresar, pero creo que voy por el buen camino.**

**Realmente agradezco a quienes llegaron hasta aquí. ¿Merezco algún review? No cuestan nada y como siempre he dicho, no importa la extensión sino la intención. Por cierto, ¿Alguien captó la referencia al primer shot de la colección? Si lo hicieron, dejen la respuesta en review o PM o lo que quieran y recibirán un pequeño adelanto del siguiente shot de la colección. Para este quise agregar un poco más de la relación de ambos que en el pasado, de manera que se vea el estatus de la misma pero que los Shots puedan leerse individualmente sin ningún problema. Así no seria solo sexo sin sentido... **

**Recuerden que para esta colección acepto cualquier petición. Si se les ocurre algo o quieren algo en especial mándemelo por PM o review. Ya tengo un par en lista de espera, que pronto verán por aquí.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les gustara.**

**Larga vida y prosperidad**

**Bliss**


End file.
